


Second Date

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialog-only, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s seeing things that aren’t there.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the challenge "clouds" at LiveJounral's Supernatural100 community. Written in 2008.

"A pig."

"Where?"

"See, the snout's there and that's its' curly tail."

"Okay, I can see that. Um, there. Mickey Mouse."

"Hey, you're right! See, John, you're good at this."

"Without you they just look like clouds."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Oooh, cauliflower."

"You're joking, right? Mary, they all look like cauliflower."

"Okay, tapioca pudding, then."

"That's so much better."

"You're lucky I'm easily entertained."

"Mary, I'm sorry we couldn't go ..."

"Not another word, John Winchester. I'm having fun. And it's your turn."

"Okay, see that low dark one getting near?"

"What does that one look like?"

"Rain."


End file.
